


in the words of ll cool j

by mother_hearted



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dating, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: The guy's just long and tall; all arms and legs and that's stupid, of course he is, he's a fucking person, but. Shit. This isn't working.itp: a crash collision with ryuji sakamoto.





	in the words of ll cool j

**Author's Note:**

> ryuji is a destined Mom and you can fight me in the parking lot.

"...and the layout of the living area gives a welcoming sense of comfort. Truly, your mother has a skilled eye."

"It's just an apartment, dude. But, uh, it made my mom happy sooooo... thanks."

Yusuke being at his place is weird but it always is when he first brings friends over. The fact that it's happened less than the number of fingers he has on one hand is. He doesn't really worry about it. What _is_ worrying?

"Ah, you do have a lot of manga."

Yusuke sitting on his bed and looking through his shit like he's always belonged there. 

Ryuji swallows hard. 

"Yeah, well... Just cheap stuff from bargain sales, we don't got a lot of cash."

_Why do I sound like such a tool. Relax, man._

It's because his mom left, it's totally because his mom left and Yusuke's in his bed. Just last night he was jacking it, feeling way too good every time he pictured the airhead currently skimming through his old shonen jump. 

"Hm, strictly from a painter's perspective, I find this composition too chaotic but it works well here. The pacing in an action medium... I understand the fan appeal."

He's still talking but Ryuji totally checked out after exasperation hit and his eyes moved from the comic page to Yusuke's neck and holy shit, Akira was right, Ryuji really needs to dial back on being a creep. Staring is so easy to do and so hard to stop and Yusuke is --

"Do I have a bug bite?"

"W-What?"

"Or did I miss the green paint from this morning..." Yusuke touches his neck self consciously. Ryuji is very aware of how big his hands are. The guy's just long and tall; all arms and legs and that's stupid, of course he is, he's a fucking person, but. Shit. This isn't working.

"Hey."

"This won't do, may I borrow your mirror?"

"There's no paint, you're spotless! Look, we're dating, right?!"

Yusuke fixes him a no nonsense look.

"Yes."

"Is this it, is that what we're doing right now?"

"You asked me if I wanted to hang out. As friends, perhaps. But aren't we both friends and boyfriends, any time spent together... Isn't that up to us?" Yusuke folds his hands together and looks away, suddenly unsure. "I don't really know the difference between dating and hanging out. You eat food, watch films. You go on trips and make memories. I guess the only difference is the... intention."

"Intention, huh..."

Yusuke frowns, "Am I wrong?"

"Nah, that's a pretty good way of putting it." Ryuji rubs the back of his neck. "Maybe that's why I wanted to come back to my place, instead of going out."

Yusuke's eye go wide like puffed rice balls.

"I-Is that why we stopped by the drug store before coming here?"

"Whoawaitwhat, n-no! Dude, I bought cold medicine for my mom!" Holy shit. "You were in line with me! You seriously need to pay attention, this is why I don't like you going out alone in traffic. You'll be the first one to get your ass run over."

Somehow, all his outburst does is set Yusuke off laughing. Like unapologetic, could put a gun to his head and he still wouldn't stop, laughing. 

"Hey."

"S-Sorry," Yusuke tries to hold his hands up in apology but his core is shaking from his laughter and Ryuji can't take any of it seriously. "It must be my nerves, hah, I can't seem to stop." 

He's such an idiot. 

Ryuji pushes him down and settles on his knees over him, shaking him around. "Guess I'll have to beat it out of you."

It's nothing but playful, Ryuji watching Yusuke flail harder until he can't breathe and, _"Did you seriously forget how to breathe?!"_ After a panicked moment, Yusuke is gasping and his dumb perfectly combed hair is a mess. Ryuji is hovering over him close enough their stomachs nearly touch. That hard lump in his throat comes back and he's staring, seriously staring, not even hiding it.

"Are you still kidding?" Yusuke asks, staring dead on and way too fierce.

Ryuji shakes his head no.

"Come here." His voice pitches deeper, just enough that it unlocks something inside Ryuji. Like motor oil replacing his blood, everything runs hot and he's needy, in a way he's never felt before, wants to rub himself all over the other boy as much as he wants to watch him, his fingers and his hands, that serious mouth and trembling stomach. 

When he settles down on top of Yusuke, the hands that come to rest on his shoulder blades burn right through his shirt, all the way down his back when Yusuke runs his hands over his spine.

It's enough to make Ryuji rock hard and say the uncoolest thing he possibly can.

"I'm freaking out, dude."

"Why?" Yusuke asks him, his own boner literally pressing into Ryuji and how the fuck can he ask that, _Why?_

"Am I the only one conscious right now? How are you so calm?" He can feel Yusuke's stomach, his chest, every breath working into Ryuji's oversensitive body, his stupid sensitive body that keeps pumping more blood to his dick.

"I'm not," Yusuke says. But then Yusuke shudders, his hands fall on the small of Ryuji's back, so close to gripping his hips, his ass. "I'm so excited I think I'm having a heart attack. That doesn't happen to people our age, right?"

Ryuji laughs, hopelessly, too horny to stop, he presses his hot face into Yusuke's neck. "No, but I'm definitely gonna cream my jeans if you don't move your hands."

When Yusuke squeezes his ass Ryuji lets loose the most embarrassing sound, his voice pitched high when his hips buck, pushing against Yusuke's hard dick and they're both moaning, an ugly loud moan that fills the room. 

_"Holy shit."_

"I-I'm sorry, I," Yusuke stutters, looking as horny and terrified as Ryuji is.

"Fuck it, just do it again!"

"Really?"

"Dude!"

"Yes!"

Yusuke's hands don't leave, squeezing and gripping the fat of his ass, spurring Ryuji on while they hump the shit out of each other. His orgasm hits like a punch to the face, he feels it in his teeth, an ache, deep and strong. It's over far too soon and he's shaking all through Yusuke's desperate grinding, desperately trying to get him there when Yusuke suddenly kisses him, slides spit slicked lips against his own and Yusuke's back arches so sharply he nearly throws Ryuji off.

There are tears in Yusuke's eyes when he calms down, panting along with Ryuji. 

"Y-You ok?"

"Oh, yes..." His _yes_ fans out into his breath, sounding far more satisfied than Ryuji's ever heard him. Something small loosens inside his chest, warm and significant and even more terrifying. Ryuji doesn't reach for it, not yet.

"Well... wow." Is all Ryuji can manage, rolling off and flopping uselessly to the side. He sees the time and snorts. "Guys really don't take long, huh."

"I'd imagine with practice we could manage."

That has Ryuji laughing, "Oh yeah, day and night!"

"That's a lot of laundry."

Oh my god, "Uh uh, no way. No pants next time."

Yusuke sits up excitedly. 

"Do you think I could draw a before and after sketch?"

"I wanna say I don't believe you but I do, and it is horrifying."

"Ryuji!"

"Uhhhhhhhh, just. Lemme. Think about it?"

_Oh my god. He hasn't even seen my dick yet, how am I gonna handle him drawing it?_

_Cuz I know it's gonna happen, sooner or later._

_Damn._


End file.
